1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a plug connector transmitting both audio signals and other signals.
2. Description of Prior Art
Plug and jack type connectors are well known for use in connecting audio equipments. The plugs and jacks only transmit audio signals in an earlier stage. Later on, a few individual contacts are provided on a plug connector to transmit other signals. Taiwan patent issue No. 406884 discloses such a plug connector transmitting both audio signals and other signals. The plug connector includes an audio plug, a plurality of contacts disposed adjacent to the audio plug, and an insulative housing enclosing the audio plug and the contacts. Rear ends of the audio plug and the contacts of the plug connector are to be connected to wires of a cable. However, since the audio plug and the contacts are insert-molded in the housing, if either the audio plug or the contacts is damaged or tested to be incapable of electrical transmission, the audio plug and the contacts can not be reworked or replaced individually and the whole plug connector has to be discarded, which is obviously undersirable for manufacturers.
Hence, an improved plug connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A major object of the present invention is to provide an easily reworkable electrical connector.
In order to achieve the object set forth, an electrical connector comprises a housing, a plurality of contacts, and an audio plug. The housing comprises a first portion and a second portion. The first portion defines a plurality of passageways extending therethrough. The second portion is arranged parallel to the first portion and comprises a receiving cavity therein, a first limiting member and a second limiting member formed in the receiving cavity. The plurality of contacts are received in the passageways of the first portion and each has a contacting portion and a tail portion extending from the contacting portion. The audio plug is received in the receiving cavity of the second portion and has a mating portion, a first retaining member extending from the mating portion and engaging with the first limiting member, a rear portion opposite to the mating portion, and a second retaining member extending in a direction perpendicular to the axis of the audio plug and engaging with the second limiting member. In addition, an angle is formed between the perpendicular bisector of the second limiting member and the direction along which the second retaining member extending when the audio plug is initially inserted into the receiving cavity.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.